


Designed, Designs

by autumnflakez



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana Bashing, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Eventual Smut, Food is People, M/M, TV Series Main Female Character Bashing, characters are OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnflakez/pseuds/autumnflakez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of the characters, only the plot. I do not in any way make any money from this. This is just for fun. ^_^</p>
<p>UPDATE: This is just a story of my imagination. I have nothing against any gender especially women. The main reason because I am a woman myself.<br/>Everything in this story is made up. Everything is this story does not represent my views on certain social issues.<br/>Once again, please take note. THIS IS JUST A STORY. I do not condone violence or any bigoted thinking and actions.</p>
<p>And this is my third story, the second in this fandom. Also my second time trying to write smut.<br/>The characters are OOC and forgive me for my inability to describe gore.<br/>So, please be so kind and let me know how did I do. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for reading. :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Designed, Designs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, only the plot. I do not in any way make any money from this. This is just for fun. ^_^
> 
> UPDATE: This is just a story of my imagination. I have nothing against any gender especially women. The main reason because I am a woman myself.  
> Everything in this story is made up. Everything is this story does not represent my views on certain social issues.  
> Once again, please take note. THIS IS JUST A STORY. I do not condone violence or any bigoted thinking and actions.
> 
> And this is my third story, the second in this fandom. Also my second time trying to write smut.  
> The characters are OOC and forgive me for my inability to describe gore.  
> So, please be so kind and let me know how did I do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for reading. :-)

=================================================================================== 

“There is something different with the recent string of murders.”

“Well, hello to you too, William.” Hannibal said, with a slight hint of smile in his voice. Regardless of the time of day or night, he always glad to receive calls from the young FBI profiler.

“Sorry.” William Graham, replied a little sheepishly. Being an insomniac, he was used to not sleeping that he forgot that normal people need proper rest. But then again, he sometimes wonder why the good doctor put up with him. No matter what time of day he calls, Hannibal was always calm and collected. His unofficial psychiatrist also did not seems to mind him calling during his consultation times with his patients.

He had, on numerous occasions apologized to Hannibal for his impromptu calls and Hannibal had waved at him dismissively and said, “Will, you can call me anytime you want for anything you want.” Will had been reluctant at first but the need to catch the ever elusive Chesapeake Ripper decided for Will to take up on the good doctor’s words.

“Will, you were saying?” Hannibal’s voice jarred him back to the conversation at hand. 

“Yeah... sorry ‘bout that. So, I was saying that there is something different with the recent string of murders.” There’s something nagging at the back of his mind and he felt that something obvious with these murders that he can’t seems to see.

Hannibal hummed before asking, “What makes you think these murders are different than the rest? You think it’s someone else who killed those people?”

“No, no. I am very certain that the Ripper is the one who killed them. But somehow, I feel something is different with these murders. I… I can’t but feel there is something intimate in these murders.”

Before the doctor could reply, he continued, “I know… I know…. You’re probably going to say I am reading too much into it or that my lack of sleep is playing tricks on my mind. But I know what I feel, Hannibal. There is something not just intimate, but personal as well. As if… as if…”

“First of all, let me remind you again, dear Will. Do not put words into my mouth especially if it is regarding you. You do not know what I would say to your finding or about you personally. You may not seems to think that, but I do view you as more my friend than my patient. Besides, you are never actually my patient anyway. And the second, why do you think the difference is something intimate and personal? You think these victims meant something to the Ripper? The Ripper does not strikes me as someone with that kind of sentiment.”

Will was somewhat stunned by the doctor’s answer. He always thought that Hannibal viewed him as a patient or a project although outwardly he presented a front of being his friend. Plus, Hannibal was called in to do an evaluation on him by the FBI! Will justified that he can’t be blamed on this misconception because he had never seen the doctor cares about his patients as more than who they are, his patients.

“I’m very sorry to have perceived you wrongly, Hannibal.” He sighed before continuing, “I think it is better I call you later in the day when my mind is not jumping from here to there every three seconds. Let me organize my thoughts before we discuss my finding any further.”

“Will, your mind is always too active for your own good. And do not take it to heart what you perceived of me. Given your circumstances, I understand. If I hold it against you, I would’ve stopped seeing you altogether. Since you can’t sleep anyway, do you want to come over so we can discuss your finding?” Hannibal asked with smile in his voice.

Once again, Will found that Hannibal truly was different than many others. Never in his life has he been treated this way. He was always the troubled kid, the freak, the misfit and the of many other names, he had lost count of them. Nobody has any time or patience with him. He was always discarded or cast aside until someone remembers him or need him for something. And he had numerous times been told that his mind is freakish. Abnormal.

“Will? Are you still there? Are you alright? Do you want to come over? Or do you want me to go over?” Hannibal’s concerned voice startled Will. Will finds that he spaced out a lot recently. Maybe he should talk to Hannibal about it? He decided against it. He knew Hannibal meant well but he really had enough of psychiatrists to last him a few lifetimes.

“Yes, I’m still here. Sorry for spacing out. Don’t worry, I’m alright. Was thinking. It’s nothing important. It’s not related to the Ripper. I know it is very late now. Sorry for disrupting your sleep, Hannibal. We’ll discuss this later. I’ll give you a call later in the day to set up a meeting.”

“Dear Will, please do keep in my mind that everything about you is important to me. And even if you can’t sleep, please do try to get some rest. I’ll be waiting for your call.” Will was thankful that they were talking on the telephone. He sure did not want Hannibal to know he was blushing. He squeaked a bye and hang up before waiting for Hannibal to reply.

Because they were not in the same room, there was no way Will could have seen the small smirk on the good doctor’s lips before said doctor slipped further down the bed to resume his disrupted sleep. Even if they were in the same room, Will will probably missed the smirk because he can’t seems to get his eyes to travel further up than the doctor’s tie knot.

The doctor’s words had given Will something to ponder on besides the case. He thought he was imagining when he first noticed but after the phone call, he thought perhaps he was not? William Graham may be many things but he seldom doubt himself. His job left no room for him to doubt himself or else he will not be so sought after by Jack. But he can’t help sometimes by wondering perhaps it was precisely because of his job his condition had gotten worse?

He shook himself out of the reverie. He had no use dwelling on it. Whether or not he ended up as FBI profiler, he is what he is. Nobody cared and he thought nobody will until he met Hannibal. He supposed Alana cared, to an extent. But when she rejected him, he could not help but felt she thinks of him as some sort of a burden. He had thought about asking Alana about it. Alas, he could not bring himself to do so because what good will come of it? Alana would’ve denied it. But he is said to be an empath for a reason. He may not be like the sci-fi or supernatural movies portrays, his ‘gift’ is as it is. 

When Will called later in the day, the doctor told him to come over to his place for the discussion. Will readily agrees and promised to be there somewhere at noon.

“Good afternoon, Will. I hope your drive here is well? And you’re just in time for lunch.” Hannibal said with a smile and stepped aside to let Will into his house.

After lunch, they moved to the study to resume discussion of the Ripper’s latest murders. Hannibal asked again why did Will thought these murders were intimate and personal. Once again, he pointed out that the Ripper was not one for this kind of sentiment.

“Oh no. I don’t think the Ripper is showing intimacy for these victims. He… I feel he is showing off for someone in these latest murders.” Will said, uncertain. He glanced at Hannibal. He sighed internally. Of course, nothing can ruffles the good doctor. Albeit he may seemed a little confused.

“Showing off? I’m afraid I do not understand your point, dear Will.” Hannibal was the perfect image of confusion and Will was trying to articulate his thought as properly as possible.

“Yes, showing off but I do not think it’s to taunt the FBI. Like I said, I feel there is some sort of intimacy. As if… as if he is showing off to his lover. Yes, the intimacy of a man to his lover. But, the profile indicated that the Ripper is a loner. He may be a very charming guy but his obsession with details and perfection does not allows him to have a partner, in his crime or in his life. And never once in any of the murder before these gives me any of this weird feeling.”

Will looked at Hannibal again when the doctor did not reply. He averted his eyes when he realized the doctor was staring at him. The longer Hannibal stayed silent, the more fidgety he was. Few minutes passed without any of them saying anything. Finally, Will can’t take it and tried to break the silence but Hannibal beat him to it.

“I’m intrigued, dear Will. What gives you the notion or feeling that the Ripper is presenting these murders as intimate gifts? If the profile indicates that the Ripper is not capable of having a partner? It seems to me, you’re trying to tell me that the Ripper is presenting these murders as courting gifts. Presenting them to you, specifically.”

“What..? I…. I did not… I mean I did not say they are courting gifts. You… Hmmm… Now that you put it this way, it seems more appropriate. Yes, these murders are courting gifts. But why do you think the Ripper is presenting them to me?” Will asked. He had enough to deal with without the addition of a sadistic serial killer “courting” him, so to say. He was not amused or thrilled with the so called gifts. 

The Ripper is very smart. Genius smart. There is no way the Ripper is not aware the FBI is on a nationwide manhunt for him. Although his kills are concentrated here nowbut the FBI is not taking any chances. And didn’t the Ripper realized that his kills were adding pressure to his mental state? With every new kill, he faces additional pressure from Jack to solve the case faster. With the Ripper case, other FBI cases and his classes, he feels like he is suffocating in all these! He does not need the Ripper adding additional pressure by “courting” him with murders!

“Will, I noticed you are easily distracted nowadays. Is there something bothering you? If you want I can help you with it. I’m offering as a friend. If you rather go to Alana, I suggests you do so. It is not helping with your current state. You could get into an accident or some sort.” Will can’t help but felt that Hannibal’s voice showed a little distaste when he mentioned Alana. And Will did not understand why that did not bothered him but actually made him a little happy.

“Will, you are distracted again. Are you sure you’re alright?” Hannibal asked the young man in front of him. He had noticed Will gets distracted easily after the first of these latest murders. His mind wandered more than before. Jack had complained to Hannibal just the other day.

Alana noticed too and she had come to Hannibal just last week, worrying about the young man she turned down. Her excuse? She was not ready for a relationship with Will. Which caused Hannibal to pause and looked at her. Nothing much escapes him and he was quite sure that Alana harbored at least some romantic feelings for Will. But her answer really gave him pause and the way she was avoiding eye contact, Hannibal came to the conclusion that she does not want a relationship with a man that could potentially turned into a burden for her.

Will sighed before answering, “Don’t you think my life has enough drama as it is? I do not need a psychopath to come after me. What does he sees in me anyway? And what makes him think I will accept a serial killer as a partner?”

“Dear Will, how many times do I have to tell you? Despite your shortcomings, which are not at all to me, you are something special. You’re strong. With all that had happened in your life, you are still here today. The Ripper is someone who admires that. And never say never, dear Will. Maybe the Ripper understands you better than anybody else, yourself included.”

Will looked at Hannibal strangely for a moment before saying, “You speak like you know what the Ripper thinks.” Hannibal simply gave him a smile. They continued until it was time for dinner when Hannibal excused himself to the kitchen. He insisted Will stayed for dinner. Liver and heart were the main ingredients for tonight’s dinner. They enjoyed a pleasant dinner without discussing the case any further.

==========  
“Will, have you got any leads at all regarding the Ripper case? Anything at all?” Will was startled from his case study by the rough and hurried voice of Jack. Will frowned at him and shook his head. Seeing Jack right now causes his good mood for the past two days to dissipate just like that. His frown turned to a scowl. Jack was taken aback but regained his footing a second later.

Whatever Jack was about to say was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Judging by Jack’s scowl, the Ripper had killed again. Jack turned to leave without informing Will, expecting him to take the hint and follow. Will’s foul mood worsen to the point he ignored the greetings from the rest of the team. 

There was it again. That strange feeling that should not be present in a crime scene as gruesome as this. There should not be any positive feeling amidst all these blood and mutilation. But still Will felt that it was a piece of art. A beautiful piece of gruesome art. He was not aware that he had a small smile until he heard the local police whispered about him being heartless to be smiling at the scene in front of them. He schooled his feature and proceeded to do his job while Jack told everybody to clear the room. But on the inside he was freaking out.

He had just appreciated the Ripper’s kill! What was wrong with him!? Jack will definitely ribbed him a new one after this. And inevitably, Hannibal will hear about this. And he had to endure his unofficial appointment with Hannibal. He may have been voluntarily spending more time with Hannibal but that did not mean that he wanted the doctor be evaluating him for the FBI or just plain evaluating him. And that caused Will to backtrack, when did he started spending more and more of his time with Hannibal?

Will was pulled back into the room when he heard someone clears their throat. He was not surprised when he found Jack at the door of the room tapping his feet impatiently.

“Did you get anything at all? I noticed you were someplace else, Will. You are very distracted easily. I need you to be hundred percent on this, Will. Whatever that it is you’re doing, set is aside and focus on this. The rest of whatever that it is you’re doing are not important. I need your head fully on this case.” Jack’s order did not sits well with the young profiler. Jack may have noticed the minute displeasure on his face when he changed tactic and played on his conscience instead, “They need you to speak for them, Will. They were murdered and mutilated and humiliated. They need you to seek justice for what was done to them. You don’t have to mind me at all, Will. But the pressure I put on you is to remind you, you have a very important task on your hand. The dead need you to speak for them.”

Will cast his eyes to the floor. He really has no need for Jack to hang that over his head every time he fails to produce any lead on the Ripper case. He was well aware the urgency to catch the Ripper as soon as possible. And he does not need Jack to remind him almost every minute of the day. He may be an empath. He may be able to sense emotions but that does not mean he is a miracle worker. Jack did not seems to understand that.

“I think you’re being too hard and too harsh on Will, Jack. He has enough to deal with without you needing to add to it. And there is no necessity for you to remind Will every chance you got about these murder victims. Will has been in the FBI long enough to be well aware of the fact that the killer needs to be apprehended as quickly as possible. As his superior, you’re supposed to guide and look out for him. Not guilt him into doing anything for you.” The voice was cold and hard as steel. Will head shot up and found the speaker at the entrance of the room. As the new arrival speaks, he looked at Jack. He noticed Jack shown his displeasure obviously and the third person in the room paid him no mind and continued to speak.

“I do not appreciate you coming in here and speak to me like that, Hannibal.” Jack snapped.

“And I do not care what you appreciate and what you not, when you’re putting my patient under more stress.” Hannibal countered.

Jack smirked, “Oh, is that right? I was not made aware that he is your patient, Doctor Lecter. There is no paperwork on that. Plus, you said so yourself, you only take Will case unofficially.”

Will was puzzled when Hannibal shot him an apologetic look before looking at Jack and said, “Well, I think you probably missed the memo then, Jack. With you being so obsessed with the Ripper. The Director of the FBI had just assigned me as William Graham official psychiatrist. So you see, Jack… I have explicit authority to stop you or anybody from exerting any pressure I deemed unnecessary to Will.”

Jack was furious and stormed out of the room. Will was looking at Hannibal with gratitude and disappointment. Disappointment? Yes, Will thought. Disappointment because he wanted Hannibal as a friend not his psychiatrist. Will moved to leave but Hannibal stopped him and said in a low voice, meant only for his ear, “I am sorry, dear Will. This is the only way that I can think of to help you stopping Jack from pressuring further. I’ve noticed how tired you are. You lost even more weight than the first time I saw you. I do not want my friend to perish right before my eyes because his superior only cares about catching killers than his welfare.”

Will sighed and nodded. Hannibal took it as cue that Will accepted the explanation, for now at least. Hannibal guided him to his car. Will was silent all the way so he drove them to his house.

“Will, I may be your official psychiatrist now, but I want you to know, I come first as your friend. We don’t have to act any differently than before. Think of it as a layer of protection for you. Or an excuse. Now, Jack and Alana have no reason to keep pestering you to go see a doctor. Any kind of doctor. You already have one. Aside from life threatening illness or injury, I can help you with anything because I was a medical doctor before I became a psychiatrist.”

“Can we discuss this some time later? Please?” Will asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

“Of course. Of course. Why don’t you have a lie down? I’ll make us something to eat.” Hannibal went to the kitchen with a small smirk on his lips.

Will looked at the retreating back of his friend? Doctor? He sighed again. He was really looking forward to being Hannibal’s friend rather than his patient. And this foreign feeling he felt whenever he was thinking about Hannibal. Thinking about Hannibal seems to soothe him and he can’t explain why. With Alana, he found temporary solace from everything in the world. And not to mention she is also very beautiful. He was hoping something more may come out of the friendship with Alana. But alas, he was doomed to be alone. No one, not even Alana can handle him.

And this foreign feeling within him… He had never felt anything like it. Not even with Alana. And this feeling only surfaced whenever he thought of Hannibal. It is very complex and confusing. The only thing clear for him right now, he feels safe with Hannibal. He feels soothed by Hannibal presence. Any number of explanation can be reached from this but he really does not want to complicate things further with the man he came to respect and like.

Even though Jack’s words were blunt and borderline rude sometimes, but he had a valid point. He need his head straight, well as straight as he can be on the case. They don’t need any more bad press on the incompetency of the FBI to apprehend the Chesapeake Ripper. But the Ripper is proving to be more and more of an enigma. He seems to be steps ahead of them. Could it be that the profile is wrong? He really does has a partner? Maybe not romantically since he and Hannibal both established that the Ripper is somewhat courting Will through his kills. But a partner that helps him evading capture? Like a mole in the investigation?

If this theory holds up, which means there is some one who knows who the Ripper is and he or she is working for him! But, his profile is never wrong. But then again, his profile has never fails him before. They always get the unsubs. But the Ripper is proving to be a really tough case. So far, the profile on the Ripper is very accurate, what did he miss? What variables had he not taken into account? This does not makes sense. The Ripper is not someone to deviate from his pattern. And that is also the most annoying point of all. The Ripper has a pattern but the pattern also seems fluid. It was like the pattern changes to accommodate the Ripper. The team agrees there is a pattern but no one is able to actually points out what the pattern is.

Besides of the missing organs, there is nothing consistent about the victimology. The Ripper’s victims were everyone and everywhere. By the way things are going now, it proves to be futile in ever catching the Ripper. Here, Will sighed again, sounding defeated.

“Will, you have been sighing for the past hour. Is something bothering you?” Hannibal asked from the hall leading to the kitchen.

“Are you asking as my friend or my psychiatrist?” Will can’t help but being a little snappish towards the doctor. He really hated the idea of Hannibal as his psychiatrist.

“Will, need I remind you again that although now you are officially my patient but we have yet to have an official appointment. Therefore, until then, I am just your friend. And even after we have your official appointments, we are still friend before the appointment starts and right after the appointment time ends.” Hannibal thought maybe going to the Director and suggesting he assigned Will to him as a patient may not be a good idea after all.

“You know I hate psychiatrist, Hannibal.” Will said, bluntly.

“Yes, I was made aware of that very clearly the first time we met, dear Will. But this is my profession and I can’t change it.” 

“I have no problem with your profession, Hannibal and you know it. Do not twist my words or my meanings. See? That’s why I hate psychiatrist.” Will sounded frustrated this time.

“My apologies, Will. Let’s forget about that for tonight and enjoy our dinner. We’ll talk about it when the time comes for your appointment. Alright?” Hannibal asked, in a calm voice. Will sighed and nodded.

“Your cooking is world class as always, Hannibal.” Will praised the doctor. The doctor smiled and tipped his wine glass as acknowledgement.

“Well, Will, you know I am never one to discuss work with you if I can help it.And especially during a meal. But please forgive me this time, I am just too curious what do you think of the Ripper latest murder? Assuming the crime scene earlier is the Ripper’s?”

“Yes, the crime scene is the Ripper’s. And why are you curious?”

“You mentioned about his latest kills are intimate. Does this feels like it too?”

Will was quiet for a moment before he said, “Yes, and I… I was…”

“You were what, Will? There is no need to rush. Relax. I am not going to judge you.” Hannibal’s voice was like soothing balm to Will.

He took a deep breath and said, “I don’t know what happened to me. The moment I entered the room, it was so clear. And I was… I was smiling when I was looking at the victim. I don’t even realized I was doing it until I heard the cops said I was heartless for smiling. I was admiring and appreciating the Ripper’s handiwork. What is wrong with me?”

Hannibal looked at him for a moment before saying, “Will, do you recall the first few times we met? And the things I said about you?”

“No. You are wrong, Hannibal. I am not like that. I will never be like that. I am not yearning to be like that.” Will denied vehemently. Thinking to the times when Hannibal said there are darkness in Will. Darkness that begged to be free. Darkness that will set Will free from his sufferings. The darkness that Will knows are there but resolutely not acknowledging them. The yearning in Will that he tried to suppress.

“Then tell me, dear Will, why do you think the Ripper is trying to court you? Why only the Ripper affects you? Why only the Ripper’s victims affect you? Why do you smile today? Something in that picture calls to you. There is something there that you like but you are not willing to see.” Despite Will’s turmoil and frustration, Hannibal stayed calm and collected as always.

“No. There was nothing but gore and blood and violence and cruelty and… and… No. You are wrong, Hannibal. It is getting late. I should be going. Thank you for the dinner.” Will stood abruptly, disregarding the wince on Hannibal when he almost knocked down his chair.

“Let me drive you home, then.” Hannibal offered. Will said nothing and waited for him by the door. Hannibal sighed internally and proceeded to drive his friend home. The drive to Wolf Trap was awkward and thick with tension. Will left with a curt thank you and good night to Hannibal. Hannibal does not tolerate rudeness but whether or not seems Will realized it, the doctor lets him get away with a lot of things.

==========

“That’s it! I had enough!” Will snapped all of a sudden a month after. He left the room with all of its occupants gaping after him. No doubt this will be discussed during his appointment with Hannibal later in the evening.

“I heard your meeting was quite eventful.” Will snorted and ignored Hannibal.

This is usually how the appointment goes. They will greet each other. Hannibal asked Will a question to which he only answers with a nod or a shake of the head. Or a snort, like today’s appointment. And sometimes with a scoff. The rest of the hour will goes by without anything else. And on the rare occasion that Will felt like talking, they will discuss the Ripper’s cases. Will had shared with Hannibal his theory about a mole in the FBI, specifically his team, working with the Ripper.

Hannibal had said, “It may seems so but the chances is very slim to none. I believe the part where you profiled the Ripper as a perfectionist and works alone.”

Will asked, “What do I have to do to be able to understand the Ripper? Maybe I can get perhaps hazard a guess from there and it will get us nearer to catching him? There are killers everywhere everyday. I really hope to get the Ripper even if it is to get Jack from breathing down my neck.” He realized his mistake when Hannibal looked up sharply from his reading

“Jack is breathing down your neck? I had specifically told him not to as your psychiatrist. And I may or may not have approached the Director to rein in Jack a little.”

“I don’t need you to do that, Hannibal. I am capable of handling Jack or anyone else. I managed to survive and still surviving till now, aren’t I?” Will scowled at Hannibal.

Hannibal smirked and asked, “To all of your questions, do you really want my answers?”

“Hannibal, stop, please. I… I do not need the constant reminder. You said not to put pressure on me. You are doing exactly that when you keep saying things like that.”

“My apologies, then. But you and I both know that there is no way for you to understand the Ripper. You can never understands what made him this way. Not unless he wants you to. But maybe you could reach an understanding for yourself before trying to understand the Ripper. In order for you to do that though, you have to channel the darkness in you. And you will be free from all these.”

“Forget it, Hannibal.” With that, Will left. Hannibal let him. And Will finally realized that the doctor really lets him get away a lot with almost anything. And Will did not know what to feel. All of his life, there were people here and there telling him what should and should not. He had to always keep himself in check. The reason mainly being he wants to be as invisible as possible. And given the doctor absolute dislike of rudeness, he really did not understand.

==========

Will was puzzling over the latest Ripper’s murder. He was very confused right now. The intimate feeling that he got three months prior was no longer felt in all the latest three murders. There was only indifferent like all the Ripper’s murders before those bizarre few. Here he thought he may be one step closer to the Ripper when the changes occurred in the murder. Though he cannot prove it but he knew it was there. Now he was back to whatever square he was in.

And on top of his frustration with the murder cases, he was also anxious about his psychiatrist/friend. Hannibal had called the first two times when Will missed both of his appointments. He had gave the doctor some flimsy excuse about being busy and hope to reschedule. He knew Hannibal was displeased but he could not bring himself to face the doctor just yet. He felt all of his controls all these years were slipping. He needed a little more time to get himself in check before meeting Hannibal again.

However, the doctor had cancelled altogether his appointments after his third no show.Will only knew about the cancellation through Jack. Jack was both pleased and worried. He was pleased that no one will be there to challenge him if he pushed Will too far. At the same time, worried about Will well-being. At first, he was glad because he didn’t have to face Hannibal. But his anxiousness grew when there were no calls and no meetings with Hannibal in any of the crime scenes. He had tried calling but he never did managed to press the call key.

Now, three months had passed and he was sitting at his desk mulling over the Ripper and the doctor. He was startled out of his musing by Alana. “Will, what are you still doing in the office at this hour? I was quite surprised when I received a call from Beverly. Your colleagues are worried about you, Will.”

“I’m fine, Alana.” Will did not want to deal with her at the moment. He knew she meant well. But after the rejection, he did not feel as comfortable as before around Alana. He also did not want the attention Alana seemed to be paying him so suddenly. He found that he no longer liked her in the romantic sense.

Will recoiled when Alana touched his arm. Both of them were shocked by his reaction. Will tried to stammer out an apology, “I’m sorry, Alana. I… I think it’s better that you don’t try to touch me again.” Alana tried to hide her hurt as best as she could. Will thought he would feel guilty but surprisingly, he felt nothing.

As to not to dwell too long on the subject, he asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I told you. I received a call from Beverly. She’s worried about you. She asked me to come over to see if you’re okay.” Alana said, softly. 

He moved away when she tried to move closer, “Oh yes… yes… Anyway, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m fine. I’m okay. I’ll be leaving soon. Tell Beverly not to worry. And you too. Don’t worry. I’m fine. You should leave, Alana. It’s quite late now. Be careful driving back home.”

“Come on. I’ll give you a lift.” She tried to move closer again.

“No, no, it’s fine. I can go back on my own.” Will hastened his packing and tried to go round Alana when she pulled on his arm again. Will tried to extract himself but she held on fast.

“Alana, please let go of me.” Will pleaded.

“No. You used to be fine with me touching you. What happened, Will? Do you want to talk about it? We can go to a café or something. Or we can talk on our way to your place. Will, please.” Alana refused to let go of Will.

“There is no need to bother you, Alana. Will had called earlier and I was hold up by a patient. I will take him home. We’ll be on our way if you could please let go of dear Will, Alana” a voice said from the door.

Will breathed a soft “Hannibal”. It was clear enough to carry to all three people in the room. There was no mistaken the relief in Will’s voice. Alana still refused to let go and looked suspiciously at Hannibal. Will hated for it to come to this, but he had no choice but to yank his arm free from her iron grip and moved to stand beside Hannibal.

“I’ll call you, Will. We’ll talk then, okay?” Will refused to meet her eyes or acknowledged her. She left with a sigh.

The two men standing there for some time before Will asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to offer you a ride home, dear Will.” Hannibal answered like it was the most natural thing to say after three months of no contact.

That got a rise out of Will. “What the hell, Hannibal? Where were you for the last three months? You cancelled all my appointments without informing me. And you shows up all of a sudden like nothing happened. I thought you were different.” The last sentence was said so softly that Hannibal almost missed it.

“I am different. And I was where I am always, Will. If you have bothered to call or come over, you would know that I am always here. But you didn’t show me the same common courtesy when you missed three of your appointments. I saw no reason to continue. It was obvious you do not want to come for your sessions. I had to call you after you missed your first two. You didn’t even call to cancel for the third. So, tell me, Will. Why should I inform you whereas you did not show me the courtesy of doing so yourself when you cancelled?” Hannibal answered in the same calm and cultured tone of his making Will felt even worse than he already was.

Will’s anger drained out of him just like that. He was never a person to confront people like that but with this man in front of him, it seemed he brings out the good and bad in him. This man challenged him and frustrates him. He speaks his mind about him rather than canoodled him like Alana did. He pushed him to the point where he will push back, not like Jack who left no room for arguments. He challenged his beliefs and controls but back off when he was about to snap and made him see from his point of view. And most important of all, he felt safe and free when he was with him.

Hannibal looked on as myriad of expressions crossed the young man’s face. Suddenly Will looked up and did something which surprised the both of them. He pulled Hannibal down and kissed him. Hannibal was quick to react after the initial surprise. He circled Will’s waist with one arm, the other hold Will’s head and proceeded to deepen the kiss. Will gasped and that gave Hannibal the opening to slip his tongue in Will’s mouth. Hannibal coaxed Will and soon a very heated make out session ensued right in Will Graham’s office in the FBI building.

Hannibal released Will when air became an issue for the both of them. Hannibal stared fixatedly at the flushed and heavily panting Will. Will blushed even harder and tried to push the doctor away when he realized he was leaning on Hannibal. But he didn’t get far when Hannibal trapped him flushed against his body with the arm that was still around Will.

“I’m sorry. I…” Will stopped what he was going to say when he realized the sudden tension in Hannibal. He looked at the doctor and found that he did not like the indifferent look on the doctor’s face. He did not like the look directed at him. In that split second, he threw caution to the wind and kissed the doctor again.

Will was about to pull away when he Hannibal did not respond. Before he can dislodged himself, Hannibal kissed back forcefully. Will finally let his arm encircled the doctor and that brought their bodies even closer together. The kiss seemed to go on longer than the first. Will had to tap on Hannibal to release him. His lungs were burning from lack of air.

“If you meant what you did, do not apologize, Will.” Hannibal said and the deep baritone sent shivers down Will’s spine. He unconsciously moved closer to Hannibal.

“What does this means? I’m your patient. You’re my doctor. And… And I have no idea why was I so impulsive. And… And… wait…. You kissed me back. You kissed me back!” Will exclaimed after his initial uncertainty.

Hannibal chuckled and pecked him on the lips before replying, “Yes, Will. I kissed you back. And I like it. As what does this means, I’ll leave it up to you. But don’t let me wait too long. As for the doctor-patient thing, you need not worry about that. I resigned as your psychiatrist when I cancelled all your appointments.”

“Oh…” Will was thinking what to say when something hit him, “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“Dear Will, much as I like to agree but unfortunately, no. I did not plan this. But I am very happy with the outcome of tonight. Don’t you? Or you rather it be Alana?” Will cannot helped but smiled at the dark tone of Hannibal’s voice when he mentioned Alana. He smiled and shook his head. He leaned into the doctor and breathed in the scent that had always soothed him.

“Come on. Let’s get you home” Hannibal placed a hand at the small of Will’s back and ushered him to his car.

==========

“You are quite cheery this past week.” Beverly commented. Will just smiled and continued with his case study.

“Come on, spill. Does it have to do with a certain doctor?” Beverly asked, slyly.

Will choked on his breath and looked at his female colleague. Beverly whooped and said, “I knew it! You hooked up with Alana! She agreed to go out with you, finally.”

Will looked at Beverly, confused when it came back to him. She thought he was happy because Alana finally agreed to go out with him. She did not know Alana turned him down when he first proposed a relationship. That was why she called Alana last week when he was staying late. Though he certainly hooked up with a doctor last week but not the doctor she had in mind. 

Will smiled when he thought of Hannibal. They had not put a label on whatever they are and they were taking things slow. Mainly because Will still felt awkward with physical affections and expressing his feelings. Hannibal had been very patient with him.

“Beverly, I think you…” Whatever Will wanted to say was interrupted by Alana, who came to talk to Will.

“Oh, I leave you two lovebirds to it.” Beverly left with a wink at Will. Will sighed frustrated and vowed to talk to Beverly about her mistake.

“You didn’t return any of my calls, Will.” Alana sounded accusing and Will did not like it.

“I was not aware I have to return your calls, Alana.” Alana was taken aback by Will’s indifferent. She looked at the man before him. She saw changes that she hadn’t noticed before. This Will seemed lighter and more confident. He still has problem with eye contact but he no longer as fidgety as he was before.

“What happened to you, Will? This is not like you at all.” Alana tried again, in a softer tone.

“Not like me at all? What do you mean? Not docile enough? Not timid enough? Not fidgety enough? Not anxious enough? What is it, Alana? So, you don’t like that I changed. Even if the changes is good for me?” Alana was shocked by this confrontational Will.

“No. I mean, the changes are good. But you were not confrontational like this before. What changed, Will? Talk to me and I’ll help. This is not like you. You’re not an aggressive person.” Alana tried to place her hand on his shoulder when he jerked away.

“I told you not to touch me, Alana. How do you know I was not confrontational before or even an aggressive person? Just because you haven’t seen me this way, doesn’t mean I was not like this. Don’t perceived to know me, Alana. I am not your toy or your experiment.” 

“Will, I know maybe you felt hurt by my rejection. I am sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking back then. I came to realize that I like you too, Will. I am willing to be there for you if you give me another chance, please.” Alana pleaded and tried to move closer again.

“You know, Alana? When you rejected me back then, I already knew the reason why. And you are a proud woman, Alana. That is something I admired. But I don’t like it when it is okay for you to play with me. From my conversation with Beverly earlier, I realized that no one in this office knew about you rejecting me. They thought I was still moping around for you.”

“I think Beverly’s call to you last week made you realized the same thing. So you came over. And you tried to… I don’t know, seduce me, perhaps? You thought I was going to come running back to you, don’t you? You thought I would still like you that way. You want me chase you around. It make you feel good to have a man devoted to you like that. Don’t you?”

“Well, guess what? The moment you rejected me, I accepted it. And I came to realize there was nothing more that I can do to change your mind about me. I was quite puzzled when you showed up last week and acted like I should fall to my knees and kissed the ground you walked on. Before this, I hope we are able to remain friends but if you keep behaving like this, I am sorry, Alana. I think it is best that you and I do not see each other again. At the very least, until you can respect me as I am.”

Alana was speechless and seething inside. She tried to talk to him but it seemed Will was resolutely not responding to her query. She stormed out of the office not noticing two people were eavesdropping on the whole conversation behind the door. One had a very shocked expression on her face and the other had a wide smirk on his face.

Will was still upset when he heard a knock on the door. He turned, expecting to find Beverly or his other colleagues at the door. He was about to snap at them, especially at Beverly when he saw who was at the door. He crossed the room in a few strides and buried himself in the warmth and inviting scent of Hannibal. The doctor hold onto him and rubbed Will’s back soothingly. Both of the man ignored the gaping Beverly.

She cleared her throat when she found her wits again. Will let go of Hannibal reluctantly and both turned to meet the woman, who stood by the now closed door. She gestured between the two men with her hand.

Hannibal place a protective around Will’s waist and asked, “Do you have any problem with this, Miss Katz?”

Beverly looked back and forth between them. She noticed Will was tensed but he stood fast next to his boyfriend? Partner? And she saw what Alana saw just a little earlier. This Will had gained more confidence and he stood up taller. His mood seemed lighter. Which caused her to look at the taller man next to her friend. She shivered at the dark look. And she shook her head indicating that she had no problem with the relationship. She was surprised by the changes in the doctor.She chalked it up as the doctor being protective of Will.

Will nudged Hannibal and Beverly was surprised at the affectionate look. She had never seen the doctor being so soft before and it made him looked more human than a stoic aristocrat. She also marveled at the silent communication between the two. The doctor nodded and Will turned to her.

“Bev, I hope you will keep this development between me and Hannibal to yourself. Both of us are perfectly aware of what are we doing but you know how people are sometimes. And I do not anyone pointing fingers at Hannibal accusing him of anything. I do not want his job to be in jeopardy because of this. And one more thing I want to make clear, he is not my doctor when we started this.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Will. I am your friend, although you have problem believing it so sometimes. But I am your friend. I will keep this quiet for you. And I am so glad you found someone who can protect you. And I am sorry for what I did for calling Alana. I really don’t know about the both of you and the person that she is.”

Will just waved his hand telling her not to worry. 

“Miss Katz, can I ask a favor from you?” Will looked at Hannibal questioningly. Beverly nod her head.

“Thank you. Now, we both know that dear Will here will neglect himself immersing in cases. So, I am hoping may be you can keep an eye on him. Make sure he eats?” Will scowled at his partner.

“Oh good. Now if he refused to do so, I will just say I’m on Doctor Lecter’sorder making sure he eats.” Beverly replied, giving Will a mischievous grin.

Will ignored the both of them and went back to his case study. Beverly did the same and Hannibal excused himself.

==========

“It can’t be. No. This is not real.” Will muttered, feeling angry and betrayed.

“What is it?” Jack asked. Will rushed out of the scene, ignoring calls and shouts from his colleagues.

He looked at the big house in front of him. The house that he called home more than his own in Wolf Trap. The place where had known the man that meant so much to him. But now… Now he questioned himself and the motive of the man who had spent his nights with for two months. He wondered if all that the man showed him was real. Or was him part of him manipulation as well?

He went into the house and found Hannibal sitting calmly in his office. ‘He knew!’ Will thought. Both of them staring at each other. Will looked at the man in front of him. The man who caressed him and tells him he loves him. Was any of those real? He looked at the man who protected him, loved him, stood up for him, put up with him. Any of those real? Or just his manipulation? Or his own mind playing tricks on him?

“It’s you. You’re the Chesapeake Ripper. You’re a kil… Killer… Murderer… The Ripper. No wonder you kept insisting about those kills were courting gifts for me. It's you.” Will sounded hollow even to himself. 

“Before you jumping to any conclusions, what we had, and I hope we still have, are real. All of my feelings for you are real, Will.” Hannibal said in that voice that made him felt safe always. That voice still made him felt safe but he also felt betrayed and empty and lost. 

Hannibal looked at him affectionately and sadly before his feature changed completely, devoid of any emotions. The face of a predator and answered in a voice Will did not recognized, “Yes, William. I am the Chesapeake Ripper that you’ve been hunting all along. And those were gifts for you to see who you truly are.”

It was still surreal until Hannibal confirmed it. Will let out a strangled sob. He looked at the predator in front of him and took a step back when he realized Hannibal was now standing in front of him. Looming over him. No, this man is not the Hannibal he knew. Hannibal never loomed over him like that, threatening to take his life.

Nevertheless, he stepped forward and asked, “Why? Why did you do it? Why did you kill all those people?”

Hannibal was about to answered when Will said again, “Oh God! Those missing organs… Your dishes… You’re not just a killer. You’re a cannibal. And... You fed us… you fed me…” Will looked at him with pained expression and Hannibal noted Will did not said he felt sick or he retched thinking he had consumed human. He smirked inwardly.

“I killed only rude people, Will. People who deserves to die.” Hannibal moved closer and Will realized he was trapped in a room with a dangerous killer. 

“No, Hannibal. No matter how rude that person is, no one deserves to die. And who do you think you are to judge whether those people deserves to die?” Will said. He hated how weak and vulnerable he sounded.

“It took you how many dead bodies to realize it’s me, Will? Three? You are smart and you caught on fast. And you should know whether or not those people should die. You were the one who told me about them. Showed me their case files. You told and showed me what they did and how they got away with it.”

“I’m not judging my kill based on that because you and I know some of the Ripper’s victims were not like those people. But still they deserve to die. You know why? Because they were rude and cruel. But nobody saw their rudeness or cruelty. All the Ripper’s victims are people that the society can live without.”

Will was torn between horrified and understanding. He remembered Hannibal saying that he will not understand the Ripper unless the Ripper wanted him to. And he had also commented more times than he could count how Hannibal speaks like he knows the Ripper. Well, of course he knows! He is the Ripper!

“You lied to me, Hannibal. I commented many times about you speaks like you know the Ripper but you lied to me. And it took more than a dozen bodies to realize it’s you. Not three.”

“No, I did not. If you remember correctly, dear Will, every time you mentioned that, I did not respond other than just a smile. I said I will never lie to you the first moment we met. I kept my word. I did not lie to you. Did not disclose of my other identity does not mean I lie to you, Will. And if you remember correctly, I did not deny nor did I agree.”

“And no, it took you three to realize it’s me. Those before that don’t count. Well, maybe those few that gave you an intimate feelings. Nevertheless, it took you three. You wouldn’t even know those before if I didn’t want you to, Will.”

Will looked at the man who had become the most important person to him. He realized that even finding out this man is the killer he had been hunting all along did not make him love him any less. Even his confession did not make him love him any less. He did not feel repulsed that he had spent many nights in the arm of this cold blooded killer. But he’s an FBI agent. It was his duty to apprehend the killer and brought him to justice. But this is the man that meant the world to Will. This man also killed a lot people who he judged deserved to die.

“You left in the middle of processing a crime scene. I assumed Jack will be here anytime soon.” Hannibal said it matter-of-factly. Will realized Hannibal had laid out a gun and a knife on the table in front of him.

“What is this? You want me to choose the way I die? Is that it?” Will looked at Hannibal in disbelieved. But he was puzzled when Hannibal shook his head and looked at him sadly. His heart constricted painfully. No! He was not doing what Will thought he was doing.

“It was never my intention to get caught, Will. I could easily distract you or kill you. But I don’t want that. I don’t want you to die. I come to realize that I love you and I care very much for you. And I want you to see me for who I am exactly. But I see that it will never happen the way I hope for. So I rather die by you than be caught.”

“No! No! You don’t get to decide that. You don’t want to get caught but you are alright for me to either shoot you or stab you to death? For your information, Hannibal, you are not the only who came to a realization. Do you know you’re asking me to kill the man I love? The man I care about? You’re selfish, Hannibal.”

Hannibal crossed the room and hold Will in his arms. Despite knowing who this man was, Will can’t help himself and hugged back. Will whispered, “Don’t leave me, please.” Hannibal wanted to assure him but he was well aware that the decision rest solely on Will.

When Hannibal did not reply, Will stepped back to look at him. The profile the FBI had on the Ripper indicated that he was a loner. He was incapable of maintaining relationship thus the lack of partner. But this man in front of him proved the profile wrong. This man fell in love and he is the living proof of that. 

Will re-evaluated his feelings. Not for Hannibal, that he was very sure how he felt. He re-evaluate how he felt when he noticed that first of three murders. He felt gleeful that the man got what he deserved. He also felt dissatisfaction because he was not the one who killed him. Beverly had freaked out when she saw him tracing the trail of blood and gore on the crime scene photos with a, she called it ‘sadistic grin’.

Those feelings terrified him. He tried to bottled it up but he realized he felt them again when the second body turned up. He felt it again at the third crime scene before the other realization hit him harder than his feelings. He looked at the man who was holding again and snorted at the irony. Of all the time, Hannibal had been encouraging Will to look him in the eye, he managed to do so now.

But he sucked in a breath at what he saw. The tenderness and the love in the cold eyes of a killer. The tenderness and love for him. Right there and then, Will knew he had lost. Come to think about it, he lost long time ago to this man. Despite a not so friendly start, this man had captured his attention and inadvertently, his heart. And despite being a killer, the Ripper, this man had shown he was also capable of human emotion like love. 

Right there and then, he decided consequences and the FBI be damned. It will be over his dead body if anyone tried to take Hannibal away from him. He surprised the doctor by kissing him hard. Hannibal kissed back just as hard and Will never noticed the doctor pulled back the syringe into his sleeves.

They were forced to pull apart when someone rang the doorbell incessantly. Will pulled Hannibal in for one more kiss before whispered vehemently, “No one is going to take you away from me.” Hannibal smiled at his dear Will. He smirked when he saw the blue of Will’s eyes were tinged black. His dear Will had finally begun shedding his old skin.

Jack got into a very heated argument with Will. Jack wanted to know why he came to Hannibal when he ran from the crime scene. Will had enough of Jack and finally snapped, “I was overwhelmed at the crime scene and I came straight to my lover. Are you satisfied now with the explanation!?”

Jack stopped mid-rant and looked at the two men in front of him. Hannibal stepped up and put a protective arm around Will’s shoulders. Jack also noticed how Will leaned into the taller man for strength and support. Will cut him off before he could speak, “Do not give me the doctor-patient bullshit, Jack. You know better than anyone Hannibal is not my doctor. And he was not when we entered into a relationship. As for the crime scene, report what you want but I’ve done my part.”

Jack looked towards Hannibal. He did not know what he will find there. Support? Very unlikely, given the relationship between them. Plus, now that Will is his lover, it is even more unlikely that he will try to persuade Will. With that, Jack left still displeased with Will.

“Do not worry, dear Will. I don’t think he will report you or us. But if he did, we’ll cross the bridge when we come to it.” Will nodded and leaned further into Hannibal.

==========

True to Hannibal’s words, Jack did not report him leaving in the middle of processing a crime scene or his relationship with his former psychiatrist. Though he was glad but Jack made it up by putting even more pressure on him whenever a new body turned up, disregarding whether it was the work of the Ripper or not.

Hannibal had stopped his other artistry work for the time being in respect of Will but soon he found Will’s case files in his study, on the kitchen counter, in the nightstand of their room and that one time, oddly in the bathroom. Hannibal finally got the hint and looked through the files. When the news of the Ripper hit the news once again, the rest of team had groaned but Will had smirked.

During the Ripper’s hiatus, he had done some serious thinking. Though he still believed no one should be the judge when a person dies but the criminals he seen gotten off the hook for all sorts of reasons made him angry. He wanted to see justice be served and he started leaving those files all over the house. He was frustrated with his lover at first. Hannibal self-control can be very annoying at times. He thought he would have to spell it out for Hannibal when he saw his lover reading the file he left in the bathroom out of frustration.

When the media got wind of the latest murders, they made the connection and sort out the victims of the murdered. Jack was constantly in a foul mood and a permanent scowled was etched on his face. He was also quick to anger following the time when the victims of the Ripper’s kills praised him for doing what the law enforcement failed to do. Though some had explicitly expressed they don’t condone murder but they still thanked the Ripper for giving them the justice they deserved. 

While Jack was always in a foul mood, Hannibal noticed his William was in a lighter mood. Will was more chatty and cheeky when they were alone. And it seemed his sweet William had finally accepted him fully for what he is because he shared his meal during one of his dinner party. Wil did it mostly to send a clear message to Alana that he is now in a relationship with Hannibal. Alana left before the serving of dessert.

Will let Hannibal in on the second reason he did so when he was riding Hannibal that night, “I know, you know. Uhhnn… I know that you… You go to the butcher for animal meat. Yessss…. Ahhh… You… don’t have to anymore, Hannibal.”

Hannibal stilled both of their movements and stared at Will. Will was panting and blushing but he stared back. When Will can’t take it anymore and squeezed Hannibal, the doctor changed their position. Will was on his back on the bed, writhing and moaning wantonly while Hannibal pound him mercilessly. They came together and drifted into sleep, satisfied and sated.

==========

It was a month later before Alana met Will again, by chance. He had wanted to leave but Alana stopped him. She wanted to talk to him, he was reluctant. Finally, he agreed to speak to her when she mentioned she just want to talk to him as a friend, nothing more.

“So, how are you?” Alana noticed that the man in front of her had changed a lot. He no longer looked haunted. He stood taller and carried himself with more confident than she ever seen of him.

Will just shrugged nonchalantly. She tried again, “So, you are in a relationship with Hannibal? I didn’t mean to sound negative or anything, but you weren’t gay before, right? I mean you were interested in me.”

Will looked at her, eyes narrowed, “Me being in a relationship with a man does not automatically means that I am gay, though I am well aware of the label society put on two men together. I just happened to fall in love with a man. Being with him is the best thing that ever happened to me. Before you come to the wrong conclusion, you rejecting me has nothing do with me turning to Hannibal.”

“I realized that I was intrigued by Hannibal the first time I saw him. The more I know of the man, the more I fell in love with him. You know how I was. Maybe I was deceiving myself. Maybe I was reluctant to accept that I love a man. Maybe I was stopping myself from ever entertaining that idea because I felt Hannibal is out of my league. While all of you saw what I wanted all of you to see, he saw the real me. While you all crowded me to go for professional help, he challenged me in his own way. He approached me in his own way. You may consider his way as unorthodox but I found I like that about him. He is real to me whereas the lot of you seemed fake. And all you people ever wanted is me doing all your bidding.”

Alana was staring wide eyed at the man in front of him. She was trying to think of something to say but nothing came to her mind. It was still too surreal for her, remembering that intimate dinner scene a month ago. But looking at the man in front of her, she finally sees what they done to the mentally fragile man. They being his so called friend but never saw the struggles in him. They had thought he needed ‘protecting’ but Hannibal took down the young man’s defense so effortlessly and he captured his heart as well.

Alana was still thinking of what to say when she saw the smirk on Will’s face. The smirk shocked Alana, confident yet so cold. To Alana, the victorious smirk of a cruel predator looked so out of place on Will’s face and she noticed Will was smirking at the news of the Ripper that was showing on the TV in the café. She gasped looking between Will and the TV.

“Will, why are you smirking like that? You realized you are smirking, right? Why are you happy hearing about the Ripper? You used to hate him and wanted to catch him. What happened to you? Oh my God! Are you… are you the Ripper?” Alana asked, in shocked.

Will rolled his eyes before answering, “Alana, don’t be stupid. If I’m the Ripper would I out myself just like that? And if I’m the Ripper, I would’ve done something to throw off the FBI the moment the investigation started. I am not that smart to evade and work in the FBI at the same time.”

Alana tried to pry further, she didn’t know what she hoped to find, just something as to why Will was behaving like that. What changed the young man so much he seemed to turn into another person altogether? But Will didn’t seemed inclined to talk her much anymore. In the end, she gave up and they left on their separate way.

Will thought to himself, “Hmmm… Have to make sure Hannibal is aware of this.”

==========

“Sweet Will, why is the FBI snooping around investigating you?” Hannibal asked, one night while they were lounging on the bed.

“Remember I told you about my conversation with Alana the other day?” Hannibal nodded. “Well, it may seem that Doctor Bloom suspected that I am the Chesapeake Ripper just because I was smirking at the news reporting the latest murder.” Will finished with an innocent look.

Hannibal did something very inelegant then, he snorted at the look and Will pouted, which led to Hannibal had no choice but to kiss the pout away. In turn, it led to some heavy kissing and hands started to roam all over each other. They were locked in a sensual duel of the tongue before Hannibal pinched Will’s nipple causing him to gasp. Hannibal removed both their clothing before resuming his kissing down Will’s neck and sensually touching Will’s body, causing the younger man to moan and writhed under him.

Hannibal gave his young lover a wicked smirk before taking him whole into his mouth. The sudden onslaught of sensation and the warmth of Hannibal’s mouth caused Will to buck hard into the doctor, almost choking him. Hannibal released him and shushed his lover with a kiss when he tried to apologize before resuming his task of pleasuring his lover. While sucking on Will, Hannibal teased his entrance with his thumb. Will moaned at the sensation on his cock and his entrance. Hannibal released him when Will about to come, Will keened at the lost but not a second later, the sweet sensation of his lover laving at his entrance had him moaning and writhing once again.

Hannibal had to hold onto Will to stop him from moving too much. “I want you to come untouched, Will. I want you to come while I eat you out.” Will didn’t think he could get any harder but it seemed that his cock loves the deep husky voice of his lover as much as he did. Hannibal proceeded to rim Will until he was coming with a shout. Hannibal took his time admiring the debauched look of his sweet Will and his cock bobbed at the anticipation of being surrounded by the warm, tight heat of his lover.

“Hannibal… I want you…” The picture Will made was so decadent and seductive. His voice hoarse with want almost caused Hannibal to come there and then. Hannibal leaned down to kiss his sweet Will. He inserted two fingers into his mouth and Will sucked on them like lollipops, coating them with saliva. Hannibal kissed him again before inserting his fingers one by one. He waited for Will to get used to the intrusion before slowing pulling them out and pushing them inside again. He finger fucked Will for some time until his lover impatiently demanded him to get inside of him right now. He considered to tease Will a little while longer but he knew his young lover can be very mean in his payback. So, for the sake of his future pleasure, he decided it is best to heed the want of his sweet Will.

Hannibal positioned himself and pushed inside slowly. Both moaned at the sensation. Will was still as tight as ever no matter how many times they already done it. Hannibal tried to give him time to adjust but Will pushed back demandingly. Hannibal gave in and buried himself deep in his Will in one swift thrust. Will moaned long and deep and arched off the bed. Hannibal pushed him down and started thrusting in and out of Will. Will met his lover thrust for thrust. All that was heard were moans, pants and hard breathing from the two men entwined together in the most intimate way possible.

Will threw his back in ecstasy everytime Hannibal hit his sweet spot. It didn’t take long for Will to come the second time, adding to the already sticky mess between him and Hannibal. Hannibal came after a few more thrusts. Will moaned at the warmth of his lover’s cum. Hannibal laid on top of Will and stayed connected until they calmed down from their high. Will moaned softly when Hannibal pulled out, already missing the fullness of Hannibal’s cock filling him. Hannibal watched as his cum dripped from Will’s hole and can’t help the satisfied smile that crossed his face. This brilliant man is his and his alone. Only he get to see this side of Will Graham. He will kill whoever that lays a finger on his precious Will.

Will cupped Hannibal’s face and said, “No one is going to touch me. No one will have me. I am yours and yours alone. As you are mine and mine alone, Hannibal.” They shared another few tender kisses before Hannibal went to the bathroom to prepare a bath. Will admired the strong naked form of his lover. He felt blessed to have this man as his.

When Hannibal came back for him, Will teased his lover until he was spread across the bathroom counter top hanging on for dear life while Hannibal fucked him hard. He was still slick and loose from their earlier romp and his lover slid into him easily. After coming for the third time in one night, Will was exhausted but sated and happy. The water in the bath was already cooled so they just made do with the shower. Will watched from the settee while Hannibal changed their soiled sheet. This meticulous man doing everything so precise and perfect. He burrowed into Hannibal’s warmth once his lover settled in bed beside him.

Will had lost count the times he woke up screaming to a sweat soaked bed or the number of times he sleepwalked. Will never thought he could be with someone and not becoming their burden or not scaring them away with his own. It had never occurred to him that he would sleep through the nights without nightmares. He didn’t care why. And he will make sure nobody will come between them and take this man away from him.

========

“Dear Will, I prided myself for being a very, very patient man. But even a patient man like me has his breaking point.” Hannibal had said irritably after the umpteenth time the FBI called Will in for help in the investigation.

Unlike Hannibal, Will seemed to enjoy the hassle. He was gleeful that the FBI was almost dead on onto the Ripper but they were totally unaware of the fact that each time they come into the house to search for leads, the Ripper was imagining the most horrific ways for them to die. Although the fun was good as long as it lasted, Will was getting fed up with the FBI disrupting their lives. The final straw was when Jack led his own team into the house to help with the investigation. 

He had gone to the Director and demanded a full explanation of the investigation that both he and Hannibal viewed as harassment. He rebutted every accusation with sound explanation, of course with the help of his genius lover and their lawyers. The most important point being the Ripper still kills even though they had Will under twenty four hours surveillance. The FBI had no choice but to issue an apology and stopped the investigation since they got nothing.

Even though the investigation had stopped but Will was still in a foul mood. He knew who started this entire circus. He had brought it up with Hannibal but the doctor had explained the risks involved following her murder.

“Well, if we can’t kill her, then maybe we can get rid of her. Make her disappear. Anything. I had enough of her causing all these troubles for me. For us. She was the reason the FBI looked here. While I am very sure of your ingenuity of not getting caught, the mere presence of the FBI in here is enough to get my blood boiling. I had imagined numerous ways to kill her for what she did.” Will had said. Hannibal thought he knew his lover well. Will had never verbally suggested a kill, which was the reason why he left his case files lying around the house. But it seemed his Will still has the ability to surprise him.

He smiled wickedly at his lover. He had an idea but before putting the idea into action, he had some other action in mind. He pulled Will near and carried him upstairs. Will locked his ankle at the small of Hannibal’s back while his lover supported him with his strong arms. They kissed all the way to the bedroom. The next few hours were filled with moans and groans of pleasure from both men.

==========

“Psychology professor and FBI consultant, Doctor Alana Bloom was involved in a tragic car accident and emergency responders confirmed she died on the spot. The accident occurred…….”

Will looked at his lover and saw that wicked smirk on his face. Will thought back to the conversation they had a fortnight ago.

“Sweet Will, I have a surprise for you. And I hope you will like it.” Hannibal had said during one of their romantic dinner date.

He had pestered Hannibal relentlessly but his lover won’t even give him a little hint of what the surprise might be. He had tried to stay mad at his lover but his resolution had crumbled when he saw his lover emerged from the bathroom with water droplets rolling down the sculpted torso. He had totally forgotten about the so called surprise until just then.

“I thought you said…” Will was trying hard not to smile but he failed when he saw the smirk on his lover’s face deepened.

“I said her murder will look suspicious.” Hannibal circled his arm around his young lover’s waist when Will straddled him.

“You’re a genius, Hannibal. And I love you so much. You know, if you keep this up, I will be so spoilt you will regret it.” Will said while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

“Thank you for the compliment, dear Will. And you don’t have to worry, my love. I will spoil you until the end of days and I will not regret it. You are worth it.” They kissed passionately and Hannibal proceeded to show how much he loved his dearest Will. And Will reciprocated just as much.

The Chesapeake Ripper’s case remained unsolved and no one ever thought otherwise regarding the accident that killed Doctor Alana Bloom. Hannibal Lecter and his lover, Will Graham, continued living their lives the way they saw fit. 

 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story.
> 
> UPDATE: This is just a story of my imagination. I have nothing against any gender especially women. The main reason being I am a woman myself.  
> Everything in this story is made up. Everything is this story does not represent my views on certain social issues.  
> Once again, please take note. THIS IS JUST A STORY. I do not condone violence or any bigoted thinking and actions.
> 
> Comments and critics are welcomed.


End file.
